


Gestures of Trust

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: “Why don’t you take the angel blades the other angels drop?” Dean asked.Cas rolled his head to look at Dean. Dean sounded more frantic than the question warranted. And why was Dean in the backseat with him?Sam hit a pothole and searing pain went through Cas’ abdomen.Oh. He’d been stabbed. That was why Dean was acting so out of character.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Gestures of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a one-shot about why nobody ever just, like, picks up the angel blades the angels drop.  
Cause.  
The Winchesters could have a whole arsenal by now.  
Then there was some angst.  
Hope you like it!

“Why don’t you take the angel blades the other angels drop?” Dean asked.

Cas rolled his head to look at Dean. Dean sounded more frantic than the question warranted. And why was Dean in the backseat with him?

Sam hit a pothole and searing pain went through Cas’ abdomen.

Oh. He’d been stabbed. That was why Dean was acting so out of character.

“Are you trying to keep me awake, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean snapped. “Now keep pressure on that wound or I’ll do it. And answer the damn question, Cas. Or just— talk about anything. Sing. Yell. Whatever. Just don’t pass out.”

Cas gave serious thought to singing, as he rather enjoyed singing, but he decided Dean was probably being sarcastic. Instead, he pressed harder on the folded flannel over his stab wound and answered Dean’s questions.

“An angel’s blade is as close to a physical representation of our Grace that there is, apart from our wings. It is… an incredibly personal act, to use another’s blade, and to do it without their agreement would be… reprehensible.”

Cas was becoming uncomfortably light-headed. It was difficult to think.

“You mean your angel blade is like your soul?” Sam asked. 

Cas recognized the tone Sam got while researching something interesting and reminded himself to let Sam ask all the questions he wanted to if Cas survived this.

“Angels don’t have souls,” Cas corrected. “But in human terms, yes, I suppose that would be accurate.”

“But you let us use yours,” Dean said.

“Yes,” Cas said crossly, his eyes closing. Sometimes the Winchesters were so oblivious it was maddening. “That’s because I trust you with everything I am.”

Cas passed out to the sound of Dean calling him a bastard in a broken voice.


End file.
